A good night
by El morador
Summary: In a night in calm, Cloud and Yuffie are on travel and the result is interesting. I'm suck writing a summary, but if you read, I hope you enjoy it.


Welcome to this story, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A good night

Tonight was calm, the full moon shone brightly, its white light lit the road like a lantern, the breeze was refreshing.

On that road was Cloud Strife, a former member of SOLDIER, a former member of AVALANCHE, the blond with blue-green eyes unfounded in Mako, white skin and thin build dressed in his black leather attire, his left arm had his shoulder pad and was decorated with a piece of metal similar to a wolf.

He was in his delivery service, with the world safe, this was what best suited him, he had never had time in the same place, thanks to the loose creatures he kept training, tonight was quite pleasant and had been very quiet

-Cloud, do you have a tranquilizer? - Yuffie Kisaragi, Cloud's partner, also a former avalanche member despite being the youngest with 19 years, this "ninja" of Wutai, with her carbon black hair, light skin, with a good shape but without the characteristics of Tifa, dressed in her normal attire, khaki short shorts, turtle neck shirt, with her shoulder pad but without her arm protection, also with a green forehead protector bringing her appearance closer to that of a ninja.

Yuffie was the reason why the night was not very calm, her extravagant personality, jokes and the possibility of vomiting on him and his motorcycle kept him alert.

\- Here - It was what Cloud said when handing her a tranquilizer, the Yuffie quickly use. - Thank you, how long do you say it will take us to arrive? - Ask the girl with gray eyes.

\- An hour or so - It was Cloud's response.

Yuffie let out a sigh "Gawd, I should have thought better I am not very good on trips that are not a cake, well it is still better than flying or the ship", even remembering when she vomit in full flight, it goes without saying that Cid does not I drink well.

Although for her the trip was worth it for 2 simple reasons, one the place where they are headed has a good amount of matter and two was a good opportunity to be with Cloud.

Yuffie liked Cloud, showed that while he was serious, he had a good sense of justice and loyalty, his most important approach was in Gold Saucer when she " _invited" him_ (forced), his date was pretty good except when she kissed him, I didn't expect Cloud to be open but let's go! The fact that she, in her eagerness to know Cloud's reaction, said "Please say something" and her answer was "... Something" was the only bad thing about her date, the slap was deserved.

Despite that, the moment is deep in her heart and she would like to know what he feels.

While Yuffie thought Cloud was in pleasant tranquility, the tranquilizer would keep Yuffie safe from vomiting until they arrived in Junon, hopefully, this trip would be quiet.

With that in mind, he saw the moon that was on top of a mountain on his right, its white light inspired tranquility. If hopefully, things will go well.

Shhhh

His luck was volatile.

A huge snake of a greenish swamp turned towards them, those yellow eyes full of atrocious hunger stared at them while ahead intercepting their position, I managed to turn the motorcycle in time so as not to hit it and make a sweep to park the motorcycle Quickly, Yuffie pressed herself against him so as not to fall ... or vomit.

When they parked Fenrir, they quickly stood up and nodded against the beast.

Cloud drew his sword, the giant and shining blade reflected the light of the moonlight, the snake pounced against the blond and he dodged it to the right taking advantage to make a cut to the snake covering his blade with crimson, meanwhile Yuffie I take that moment to attack him with fire 2, the green matter in his hand began to shine and with a movement an incandescent red and orange flame formed in his hand. - Hey! A glimpse of the lizard here - throwing it crashed into the creature's eye exploding it.

The snake roared in pain, shifted towards Yuffie and with its tail tried to crush it without clutch Yuffie easily dodged it as well as all the other blows that followed, the beast tries to bite Yuffie by opening its large mouth, showing its huge white fangs and reddish mouth. –Ughh, how awful of breath–

Being close to connecting Yuffie made a great jump landing on the top of the head of the beast, and took advantage of his classic shuriken cut a part of the face and she slid down her body back to the grass.

Next, the beast turned Cloud charge and shot a lightning bolt 2 towards the remaining eye, which was destroyed leaving the big blind snake.

The snake simply moved to where he thought they were, which Cloud took advantage of in a quick movement to cut the creature's jaw from the left, separating it into halves, separating the upper part of the head and with that a large crush of crimson liquid which still left his dead body.

"Well that was a good workout," Yuffie said confidently while wiping the blood of her Shuriken with a rag from her pocket, "You remember how difficult it was in the beginning."

-Yes– That was true, remembering when to start all this again before meters in the problem of saving the world from JENOVA and in general an adventure that was not expected this was an enemy became quite simple.

However, Cloud approached his motorcycle another 2 snakes pounced on him, Cloud managed to put his barrier material, although I prevent it from becoming pureed, just as the blow sent him and his motorcycle a few meters to the left.

\- Cloud! - Yuffie shouted worried when she saw the swordsman fly away, quickly became the snake that did it and with a red matter in her hand she shouted - Okey ugly, Shiva! -

The being materialized causing the night to cloud, gray clouds left a hole in place, suddenly snowflakes began to fall and a woman with bluish skin offspring between the snowflakes, looked at the snake and formed a large sphere of blue energy that launched, turning into the snake on ice, which is second place cracked to finally break into miles of chunks.

When his invocation disappeared, Yuffie kissed her matter, Shiva had never failed her, for bad luck he was immediately attacked by the third snake which had separated from her companion to the east being attacked by Shiva, this snake was smaller than the other two but It was still quite large.

This attack in a very aggressive way to Yuffie and although she managed to dodge them all the best did not allow her to attack properly, managing to cut her tail with her Shuriken.

Trying to use after an attack of his tail Yuffie jumped and again threw fire at his eye, the blow was successful destroying the eye of the beast leaving the previous green skin in a reddish and smoky. Despite his success, the monster quickly wagged its tail impacting Yuffie shortly after jumping.

\- That will hurt in the morning ... in fact, it does now -

The sound that causes the impact, looked like branches breaking, confirms that one or two ribs had been broken, standing with some difficulty taking care not to pierce a lung with one of its broken ribs she watches the snake pounce on her.

The sound of the rapid steps combined with a scream when the cloud attacked the snake from the flank, burying its sword in the side and tearing forward causing scarlet blood to drip on the green grass and painting its leaf of that crimson red.

The snake roared in pain and quickly turned to our hero of eyes Mako, opening his jaw to devour a cloud.

Cloud took advantage of this and with a short vertical jump the upper part of the snake's jaw, which also includes his brain letting the crimson fluid run from the dead snake.

\- You're good? - It was the question that Cloud worried looking at Yuffie.

\- Yes, only a few scratches, nothing that the great ninja Yuffie does not resist, and you? - Yuffie asked him remembering the blow he took.

Cloud pulled out a Cura stuff and approached Yuffie's chest. - It was also a hard thing but thanks to the barrier it did not give me full, yet I had to use the materia for any problem. - While saying that the matter had been acting in Yuffie, setting the bones in place and healing any additional wounds, Yuffie sighed with relief at the end of the process.

\- Well, I owe you one for that, Cloud - Yuffie thanked him with a smile.

Going to the motorcycle Cloud responded with grace - You owe me the truth several–

\- What? You're kidding right - Yuffie asked

\- Remember that time in Shinra mansion -

\- Well, just that one -

\- All tranquilizers -

Yuffie snorted, crossing her arms and pouting, "Well, some things I owe you, but just allowing you to fight alongside my duties."

That was another thing that had been noticed in Cloud, from that moment in the chapel (Advent Child) Cloud had improved in smoke and in relating, at first it was rare for Cloud to show the emotion she remembers that she almost fell off his seat when he made a joke.

The rest of the trip was a bit of a memory of things that happened at the beginning of his trip.

On the motorcycle and after crossing the cave Yuffie recognized this place, it was where they found the first time, although it was in a fight that she lost (Although if the questions she would say it was rather tied). She decided to ask him one thing - Cloud, do you remember that time at Gold Saucer? -

\- Our date? -

\- YES -

\- Of course, I do, why? - He asks curiously

Yuffie thanked it was night since she had her face in red - Well, I wanted to know if you ...

Did you want to have it again?

That surprised Cloud a bit, although later I answer - Okay–

Yuffie got lost happily said that, however not to verse how obvious he added - Just don't do the same as last time. - She said remembering that when he kissed him he gave her an answer ... silly.

\- Don't worry - I add Cloud confidently.

And with that, Yuffie, slightly exhausted, curled her head over Cloud's shoulder and circled him with her arms falling asleep in a short time, warm and with a smile on her face.

Cloud formed a small and calmly affirmed.

It was a good night

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
